


Now or Never J

by IronStark__3__7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStark__3__7/pseuds/IronStark__3__7
Summary: Tony tries to keep up with everything. Fails epically and ends up falling asleep.





	Now or Never J

You’ve been awake for almost 64 hours now, Sir. I suggest-“ The systematic voice of JARVIS quipped, with a hint of programmed concern if one was to listen hard enough. 

Tony sighed. “Nuh-Uh. The project won’t finish itself J. Cool it. My bed isn’t going anywhere. You’re helping me with this. We’ll discuss a pay raise if you behave. Open up Project F7.” He tapped his fingers rapidly on his bouncing leg, the movement seeming to create an alertness that radiated through him. Sleep could really wait. This was g o o d. 

A barely audible hum could be heard as the holographic screens in front of him lit up. Data schematics for the secret design that needed to be recalibrated and run again. Probably looking at another 8-10 hours; If he felt like being nice to himself. The exhaustion was starting to seem perpetual, even after an attempt to rest. Or sleep. 

“Alright J, let’s run diagnostics on this baby, let’s see what we can do with this.”   
Both of his hands didn’t seem to want to stay still as he tapped them restlessly on his legs. The copious amounts of coffee throughout the last 7 hours /might/ not be have helped. 

“Sir, it’s an estimated 1-2 hours until full diagnostic completion. Are you sure-“ Tony leaned back with a groan. Had he really programmed him to be this sticky? He hoped it was just an adaptation and response to his preposterous schedule. That would make sense. 

“Don’t fight me on this J. Get it done.” He glanced up at the screens in front of him, the numbers rapidly flashing across didn’t help the dull throb beginning to form in the back of his head. 

Aw c’mon a headache now?

“Starting diagnostics now Sir.” The AI spoke back, sounding almost defeated. His monotone response had a small weak smile tugging up on Tony’s lips. He ran a shaking hand up to his hair and pulled, in an attempt to release some pressure or divert the throbbing. 

64 hours. That number almost seemed to resonate in his fogged mind, eyes started growing heavier. 

‘What are you doing? Wake up.’

**

“Sir? Diagnostic test complete. How would you like to proceed?” JARVIS’s voice pierced the air, unheard. 

64 hours had proved to be too much; yet again.


End file.
